baatfandomcom-20200215-history
Arts Res
Arts Res 2013 The Arts Residential in 2013 was the year Nana and Rie went to Devon to do music (for Nana) and art (for Rie). This lasted over five days in February. Groups Of course, Nana and Rie stayed in the same room and the same cooking groups. They shared a room with Samie and Elisha, who were also in their cooking group. The cooking group was the four of them, plus Coral, Saffron and Kayleigh. As working groups were preset by teachers, Rie and Nana were not in the same group to work in. However, when Rie got bored and had nothing to do, she often trespassed into the room Nana was working in when no teachers were looking. This resulted in a lack of work on both their parts, but who cared anyway. Each group had a theme, two opposites they had to combine in a presentation of art, dance, drama and music. Nana's theme was life and death, whereas Rie's was jealousy and admiration. But working was the dull part. The fun part was the mucking around. Entertainment For most days/nights, the entertainment was mucking around, either in the basement playing ping-pong in onesies, or in the lounge, bothering the piano and the tongas. This occured after a meal (usually dinner) when their group had no chores to do. Some nights, however, there were activities and fun to be had. The Scooby Mystery, the party and dinner were highlighted nights for entertainment. Other activities, such as the walk and the pancake race took place during the day. Aprty The thursday night party (referred to as Aprty) lasted the entire afternoon/evening from 4pm til about 12am. We had two hours to get ready (or get glam) and then we descended to have a jam session with Andy and Rob, take group photos and eat the curry that the teachers had prepared for us. We got free sweets and spent the dinner trying not to insult the Germans. After this, we made our way to the lounge to dance and be retarded until really late. Certificates were given out to random people, and everyone left happy. Teacher Shenanigans The teachers at Arts Res started causing mayhem early on in the week, after people's things started to go missing. They had been taking items from each group's room and placing posters for lost property around the house. The only thing stolen from Nana and Rie's room was Elisha's right boot, which stayed with the teachers until the last day. Also, after each inspection ended and the teachers left, they switched off their lights on the way out. On the first inspection, Rob took the opportunity to hide inside our closet. He jumped out after we'd sat down, scaring all but Rie and Nana. The next inspection, Andy did the same thing. Both Samie and Elisha jumped, but all Nana and Rie said was, "not again." Quotes from Arts Res *''"Oh, this wasn't where I went to sleep!"'' *''"I'm a butterfly!"'' *''"Not again."'' *''"SNOPSNOP."'' *''"Who turned on the rave party?!"'' Trivia *Nana had to play all three of her instruments in the performance. She also had to work with a sparkly ballerina *Rie drew a picture and made a heart out of leaves *Arts Res was fun and 9/10 would reccomand to a non-artsy person Category:Events